Perfect Day for a Picnic
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: After their brothers go on a double date, a bored T.K and Kari go on a picnic.


****

Perfect Day for a Picnic

A week after Tai's double date with Matt and the girls, Kari found her day well, "boring". Tai and Sora started playing soccer again, so Kari didn't have anyone to talk to, except maybe her mom and her cat Meeko. But her mom's usually busy with cleaning the house or something and cats can't talk back. 

"I'm bored," Kari muttered bluntly, switching the channels, "bored, bored, bored!"

T.K was also bored. His parents were still divorced, but he and his mom moved closer to his dad and Matt so they could see each other. However, they still didn't' see each other much. Their dad worked a lot and their mom was busy with something or another. Matt started taking guitar lessons and joined a garage band. 

"I've played this game 6,000 times already!" T.K groaned, taking the game out of the system. "And I beat it all the time!"

"Enough of this, I'm calling T.K!" Kari shouted, turning off the TV

"I've had it, I'm calling Kari!" T.K grumbled, walking to the phone.

They called up each other at the same time and got the busy signal. Kari sighed and slammed down the phone. "Darn it, it's busy!" 

"Who could Kari be talking to?" T.K asked. "Oh wait a minute, maybe she was trying to call me!"

"Could T.K be trying to call me?" Kari asked herself. She waited for it to ring.

T.K waited on the other end. "Well, I'll call her," he began to dial again, just as the time Kari picked up to begin to dial.

Kari was surprised when she heard T.K talking on the other end, "T.K!" she gasped.

"I was trying to call you a while ago," he said.

"So was I!" she laughed. "What's up, T.K?"

"Let's go do something," T.K ordered.

"Want to come over and watch a movie?" she asked politely.

"Nah, we did that last week, and the week before and--" T.K groaned.

Kari sighed and looked out the window. Not a cloud in the sky. "It's a nice day, T.K, how about a picnic?" she offered.

"I love picnics!" T.K exclaimed. "I'll bring a blanket."

"I'll bring the picnic basket," she offered. 

"Meet you at the park!" T.K laughed and hung up.

Kari smiled as she hung up. "All right, let's see what we've got here," she said to herself. "Mom says that the way to a man's heart is through his tummy." She looked in the cupboards. She made some sandwiches and took some fresh strawberries. Humming to herself, she laid in cookies and soda pop. On her way out, she stopped when she saw herself in the mirror. She wore a white T-shirt and black jeans, her neckerchief and whistle. Her shirt had mustard on it. "I'm not wearing this!" she cried.

Running to her room, she peeled off her soiled shirt and looked for a cleaner one. She found a nice, flattering orange tank top. Laying it on her bed, she took of her shoes and socks and her jeans. She looked at her toes. "Maybe I should paint them," she said to herself and she put on some pale, blue jeans shorts and her tank top. She painted her toenails and fingernails and put sandals on her feet. She left her lucky neckerchief and whistle around her neck. She combed her hair, put on some lip gloss then studied herself. "Much better," she said. Grabbing some sunglasses, she walked out the door.

T.K laid down the blanket on the cool grass and sat Indian style on it for awhile. He wondered why he didn't see Kari yet. Crossing his arms behind his head, he laid back and looked up the sky and sighed.

"Hi T.K!" Kari's cheerful voice called. She placed the basket on the blanket and sat on her knees. "Hungry?"

"Hi Kari," T.K smiled and sat up. He was wearing a green V-neck tank top and black shorts. His hair hung in his face without wearing his funny green hat. T.K must have been taking after Matt. Surprised at the way Kari was dressed, he couldn't stop looking at her. He took off his sunglasses and his smile widened. "You look nice."

Kari lifted her glasses and pushed them up on her head. "Thanks," she opened the basket and took out the sandwiches. "Enjoy!"

They talked about a lot of things during mid-bites and mid-sips. Kari looked up to see mustard on T.K's chin. Covering her mouth, she tried not to laugh.

T.K. took on to her, "What's so funny?" he demanded.

With a smirk, Kari took off her neckerchief and blotted T.K's chin. "Mustard," she said.

"Oh, ooops," T.K muttered, blushing. He looked into her eyes, "Thanks."

"You bet," she said. She leaned back and finished her sandwich. She was about to take a drink of her soda when T.K grabbed her shoulder. "What?" she asked. "Do you want a cookie?" she pointed to basket.

"No," T.K said, fibbing, "you've got mustard on your lip now."

"Where?" Kari reached her finger to wipe it off.

Without warning, T.K leaned forward and kissed her on the lips softly. Kari smiled throughout the kiss and reached her hand to cup T.K's chin.

"Is it gone now?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, it's gone," T.K said with a grin. He finished his sandwich, purposely making a mess with mustard and then said, "do I have mustard on my chin again?" He laughed.

"Oh, T.K!" Kari gave him a light, playful push. "You did that on purpose!"

T.K shrugged and bit into his cookie. When he finished, Kari grabbed him and said, "You got cookie crumbs on your lips."

"Oh no!" T.K. cried, grinning, "Not cookie crumbs! Anything but cookie crumbs! Get 'em off!" He took Kari's hands, acting like a silly cute little twit.

Kari kissed him back. "There you are!" she said, her lips inches from his. She reached into the basket and fed him the strawberries.

"Let's do this again sometime, Kari," T.K said as he bit into a red ripe strawberry.

"Sure, but you've got to learn some table manners!"


End file.
